


Lo que se oculta tras el cristal

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Club de Duelo [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahí, frente al espejo, lo único que Harry es capaz de ver son las heridas que Voldemort, más allá de la muerte, le ha dejado. Escrito para el Duelo #4 del Club de Duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que se oculta tras el cristal

**Author's Note:**

> JK escribió que Harry se iba a por un bocadillo tras haber matado a Voldemort. Walt Whitman hizo que escribir esto fuera más fácil. Este fic participa en el Duelo #4 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
> 
> Muchas gracias a Kristy SR por su opinión.

Oculta el cristal tras la cortina  
Esperando que así desaparezca  
(Esperando que nadie se dé cuenta)  
La tela cae rasa, torcida.

«No es nada», miente.  
(Y no engaña).  
«No es nada», pero cada vez que se ve  
Los ojos verdes son sangre  
La carne, cetrina. Como muerta.

«Eres parte de mi alma», dice  
Dice, como solo dicen las serpientes  
«No», protesta.  
No hay respuesta.

«Quirrel. Colagusano. Yo».  
«Yo…».  
«Los mataste».  
( _Nos_  mataste).  
«La Profecía».  
«Lo hiciste, Harry Potter.  
Eres parte de mi alma».  
«No soy un asesino».  
«La próxima vez te será más fácil».

«No es nada»  
«No es nada», insiste  
Y oculta el cristal tras la cortina  
La tela cae rasa, torcida.

«Te maté», reconoce un día.  
«Te maté, ¿por qué sigues aquí?», insiste.  
Los ojos rojos miran, muertos  
Los labios sonríen  
Harry se siente más pequeño  
«Eres parte de mi alma, Potter.  
No puedo.  
No me dejas irme».

La tela cae rasa, torcida.

 


End file.
